Mr. Men and Little Miss (Film)
Mr. Men and Little Miss is a film based on the books by Roger Hargreaves released in 1987 and is the first film animated and produced by DIC and distributed by ITC Fillms in the UK, in other territories such as America, it was released during late 1991 to late 1993, the release was released by Paramount Pictures in the US and Warner Bros. Pictures internationally, in 1995, the UK rights were sold to french company Pathe Plot Coming Soon Characters * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Happy * Mr. Bump * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Daydream * Mr. Clever * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Mean * Mr. Mischief * Mr. Muddle * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Worry * Mr. Tall * Mr. Skinny * Mr. Small * Mr. Slow * Mr. Busy * Mr. Impossible * Mr. Strong * Mr. Rush * Mr. Dizzy * Mr. Chatterbox * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Wrong * Little Miss Sunshine * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Star * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Curious * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Late * Little Miss Tiny * Little Miss Greedy (Plump in America) * Little Miss Magic * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Neat More Characters to be Added Cast UK Cast: * David Shaw Parker - All the Mr. Men except for 3 of them * Geofery Pallmer - Mr. Bump, Mr. Chatterbox, and Mr. Grumpy * Jill Shilling - Most of the Little Miss * Stella Courtney - Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Bossy US Cast: * Mel Gibson - Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Uppity * Micheal J Fox - Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Mischief, Mr.Busy, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Noisy * Arnold Stang - Mr. Muddle * Christopher LIoyd - Mr. Clever, Mr. Slow * Neil Crone and Len Carlson - Rest of the Mr. Men * Alyson Court - Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Trouble * Judy Marshak - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Star * Catherine Disher - Rest of the Little Miss Reception The movie was well received by critics and has a 77% on Rotten Tomatoes Home Video In the UK, it was released on VHS in 1990 by Abbey Home Media and had a DVD release by Delta Entertainment in 2002 In the US, the movie was released on VHS and Laserdisc on March 17th 1992 and was rereleased on VHS for the 30th Anniversary of Mr. Men in 2001, it also had numerous DVDs in the US 2004 Edition The first Mr. Men DVD in America was this movie and was released in 4:3 Fullscreen, this bonus features included a Behind the Scenes, an episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss in its US Dub "What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful" alternate dialouge for Mr. Clever and Little Miss Star, and the Trailers, though it is quite rare, it is the best edition among fans 2011 Edition The movie was rereleased in 2011 for its 20th Anniversary and is avaliable on Amazon, it had 3 deleted scenes and the How to Draw Mr. Men but removed most of the old bonus features and updated the Paramount logo with the 2002 logo, it is considered the lackluster version among fans 2016 Edition The movie was once again rereleased in 2016 for both the films 25th anniversary and the 45th anniversary of the books under the name 25th Special Edition, it has remastered stuff and restored the old Paramount logo and returned all the special features, it came with a limited edition with a case signed by Adam Hargreaves and came with a free Mr. Tickle figure, it is considered the standard version Trivia * On the DVD, there is an edit, when the Warner Bros Pictures logo fades out earlier than normal causing there to a black screen for a second before cutting back to the film Category:Files Category:Film